Night at the Ball
by Night Kaida
Summary: A masked dance celebrating the anniversary of the alliance with Suna means no one to recognize the Uchiha-aka, no fangirls. With only one night to see girls for anything besides annoying, can Sasuke manage it? Sasusaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaTema and u decide for Ino :3
1. Chapter 1

**Night at the Ball**

**Chapter 1**

**Sasuke POV**

"Oi! Teme, is that you?" I groaned at the voice and turned to look at my blonde friend, only able to imagine his stupid grin under the mask. "You actually came! I didn't think you would, what happened to your fear of all living things?"

"Hn. Shut up, Dobe."

Naruto was dressed in an orange suit, hell knows where he managed to find one, and was wearing a mask resembling a fox.

On the other hand, I was wearing all black with a matching mask of crow freathers that only covered my eyes.

The two of us were in the center of a huge building hosting our masked dance to celebrate our 5 year anniversary of our alliance with the Sand.

Naruto's invisible smirk grew. "Oh, I get it! You're just here for all the girls too, aren't you?"

I scowled at him. "Pervert."

"WHA-I-I AM NOT A PERVERT!" the loud-mouth blonde suddenly noticed all eyes were now on him.

I rolled my eyes. "Quit drawing attention, Dobe."

The idiot fumed but suddenly grinned. That was definately not a good sign. "Teme, you should check out the girls, I mean, now that all those fangirls can't tell it's you, you can see them for who they are!"

"Whatever, Doctor Phil."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto continued. "You're gonna end up as that crazy old cat lady on the street, Sas-gay!"

I scowled at him; big time. He laughed as a responce "Your face is gonna get stuck like that if you keep scowling!" His expression turned serious, a rare sight for Naruto. "But really, why don't you go around and talk to some of the girls, believe it or not, they aren't going to bite. And you need a girl if you want to revive your clan..."

Did I say that in front of him? Dammit!

"I mean, let's face it Sasuke; other boys aren't going to work."

Did he- did he just- okay, that's it!

I began to walk away, leaving Naruto to tend to his soon-to-be black eye.

* * *

**Shikamaru POV**

*sigh* 'What a drag. Why did Choji have to bring me to this stupid celebration anyways?' I wondered as I walked around.

The room was full of loud music, flashing colors, and the smell of alcohol; most likely Tsunade's doing. As far as I could tell, my peers were still sober... besides Ino, who Choji had said was busy flirting with Sai. Then again, everyone had a mask, so it was kind of hard to tell. Mine was a deer, but my hair was out of it's usual ponytail and combed down, so no one would recognize me.

My teammate was busy trying to impress the girls, a rare thing for Choji to do.

I walked aimlessly around the room, avoiding drunken teens and dancing couples.

Letting out a sigh, I decided to go home, but immediately stopped, all former thoughts long gone.

Standing in the center of the room, was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had blonde hair past her shoulders, a purple cocktail dress that blended into a dark blue at the bottom, and showed a little bit of clevage. She had a black eyemask with peacock feathers on each side and matching earings. She looked rather lonely.

Blonde hair... was that Ino? No, Ino's hair is longer and she would never cut it. She was still pissed at Sakura for doing so.

Gathering the courage, I walked up to the girl. I was half a head taller than her. She looked up at me with dark turquise-green eyes that glistened in the light like emeralds. For that first moment our eyes met, I forgot how to breath. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights... and I probably looked like one too. Literally.

Mentally, I shook my head. 'Come on, your a genius for Kami's sake! Why can't you recognize someone from your own village?' I told myself.

It was then that I noticed her necklace. At the end of it was a small metal charm of a fan. Realization struck me in less than a moment. I only knew of one blonde who liked fans...

"Is that you, Temari?" I asked her, catching her by surprise.

It only took her another moment to take on a skeptical look. "That depends, who wants to know?"

I chuckled at the sand nin. "Usually when people say that, it means they are. And get that scowl off your face, you'll get wrinkles."

Kami, I loved teasing her. It was the equivilant to poking a bear with a stick, if not worse, but it never ceased to amuse me.

She scoffed at my comment. "Well, you must be popular with the ladies, Romeo."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Beating people with fans isn't exactly a turn-on for guys, either."

I got a smirk in return. "I don't have to use a fan, you know. And even so, you're still here."

I grinned. "Touche."

The current song ended and a slower one began to play. This was the perfect chance. I held out my hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

She looked at it hesitantly.

I gave her a reasurring chuckle. "It's okay, I don't bite... that would be Kiba."

Reluctantly, she reached out and took my hand. I could feel my heart quicken at her touch. I hadn't really noticed the strange feeling she gave me in my stomach until now... How long has that been going on? And how did I not notice?

All I knew was that girls are more troublesome than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Night at the Ball: Chapter 2

Naruto POV

"Dammit! What's his problem?!" Okay, that was a little much, but Teme didn't have to go and punch me like that, dattebayo! Geez...

I was just trying to help... how else is he going to get a girlfriend? If he's gay, he might as well just come out and admit it already, instead of living in the fantasy of rebuilding his clan...

Ignoring the stares of people around me, I looked around for some hot chicks to flirt with... Hey I need love too, okay?

Seeing some cute girls, I made my way over, putting an arm around one with red hair. "Hey, what's up?" I asked casually.

"Get lost, baka!" she snarled, shoving me off her and storming away.

Whoops... I think that was Karin...

I sighed and leaned against the wall, watching her friends follow.

I admit, finding a girl might not be as easy as I originally thought...

"A-Are you okay, Naruto?"

I looked over to see a girl with long black silky hair. She was wearing a long dress that reached the floor, maching her hair color. Her mask was also black, and fairly simple. I noticed her white eyes glistened in the light. She was clearly a Hyuuga, but under the mask, it could be Hanabi for all I know. The Hyuuga clan was huge.

Too busy gawking, I nearly forgot to answer. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, thanks... But... how did you know it was me?" I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck "Am I really that predictable?"

She giggled, making my heart skip a beat. How could anyone be this cute?

"Well, aside from your voice, you're wearing orange with a fox mask, it's not too hard to guess it's you."

I laughed "Yeah, guess that kinda gives me away just a bit!"

After that, I had no clue what to say. We stood there in an akward silence for a few minutes, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Uh..." I stammered, raking my brain for something to say, "Do... Do you want some punch?"

She smiled at me before answering, "Sure, I'd love some."

I was a little surprised at her answer. Most girls would suspect that I'd spiked the punch, but I'd never do that!

I quickly returned the smile, "Wait here," I told her as I set off to find the punch bowl, taking a quick detor as I spotted Neji.

* * *

Neji POV

I didn't want to be here. Lee had found his way to the Hyuuga doorstep and started asking Hinata to convince me to come, saying it would be a "youthful experience". Then Hiashi got involved, thinking I could protect Hinata if she needed it. The rest went downhill from there.

Stupid Lee...

Speaking of stupid, a familiar blonde ninja making his way over to me caught my attention. I fully turned so I could face him as he approached.

"Neji!" He called.

I never understood that. Why people say your name when they already have your attention. It's like asking a friend if they can find you when there's only three people in a big empty room.

"What is it?" I asked in my usual monotone voice as he reached me.

He paused for a moment, a sentence forming in his mouth. "Who's that girl over there?" He asked pointing, "she's a Hyuuga so I figured you'd know."

I followed the direction of his finger with my gaze and saw the girl he was talking about. Hinata was standing alone by the wall, clearly waiting for someone.

"Make her feel uncomfortable for even a split second, and I'll make sure you never have kids, Uzumaki!" I snarled, making sure he got the message.

Normally, I wasn't this protective of my cousin, but if anything happened to the Hyuuga heiress, Hiashi would never forgive me.

He was clearly taken aback. He opened his mouth to try and talk but no words came out. After trying again, he managed to say, "I-... I just want to know who it is..."

I didn't know if Hinata wanted him to know who she was or if she'd prefer to be anonymous.

"It's not my right to tell you. If she wants you to know who she is, she'll tell you herself."

Hopefully.

He let out a groan. "Fine. Do you at least know where the punch is?"

I gave him a warning glare. "If you put anything in it-"

I was cut off as he threw his arms up in the air. "Why does everyone assume that?! I would never do something like that!"

'_Well you're not the most trustworthy ninja..._' I thought to myself.

I pointed towards the table that had the punch. "Over there." I told him.

He muttered a 'thanks' and made his way over.

"You don't look too happy to be here."

I turned to greet the newcomer, but as soon as I did, I froze. She looked like Tenten, but at the same time, she looked nothing like her. She was wearing a red Chinese dress that fit her figure amazingly, slightly tight around her curves. Her hair was no longer in her signiture twin buns and in one single bun with a few strands lose in the front, framing her panda mask covered face where her eyes shone brilliantly. The ends of her hair in the bun were hanging freely, the ends were just barely curled to make it look wavy.

"T-Tenten?" I still couldn't believe it was her.

She looked both surprised and confused. I assumed she was wondering how I knew it was her... or if she knew who I was.

"What?"

I looked away, hoping she didn't see the slight blush on my face. "N-Nothing." I was beginning to sound like my cousin with my stuttering.

She just shrugged it off and smiled again. "So who forced you to come?"

"A friend of mine..."

She let out a small chuckle. "Well, then he must be pretty convincing."

Hiashi seems to think so...

"Well don't worry, it's almost over. I think there's only about two more songs left."

I was silent before asking, "Well... would you like to dance with me?"

She smiled even brighter before taking my hand. "Sure, oh handsome and mysterious stranger!"

I led her out to the dance floor, and she did really well. I began to wonder if she had ever taken dance classes. It didn't seem like something she would do...

As for me, Hiashi made us learn how to dance. He told me it would come in handy later, especially with a girl, but at the time, the thought disgusted me.

Suddenly, the song came to an end, and the next one was a slow song. I looked down to find Tenten, only slightly shorter, was already holding me close, resting her head on my shoulder.

Cautiously, I placed my hands around her back and went along with it. I could feel her breasts pressing up against my chest and I was glad she couldn't see my face as I felt heat rise up to my cheeks.

Eventually, the song came to an end and she pulled away. The dance was over.

"Thanks," she said with a mesmerizing smile, "I had fun."

I returned the smile, actually feeling happy for once. "Me too."

She looked at the clock and frowned. "I should probably get going... I have to get up early tomorrow."

So did I. Damn you Lee...

I nodded, completely understanding.

She turned and began to run out, but on the way, waving, she looked over her shoulder and called, "Bye, Neji, see you tomorrow!" before disappearing.

I stood there, shocked, as my face turned every shade of red.

She... She knew it was me the whole time?!

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I was working on this chapter (well, forcing myself to since I didn't feel like writing it for weeks) on my new iPhone but that got stolen and I just gave up.**

**BUT I eventually noticed all of the favorites and subscribers I got but REVIEWS MEAN MORE SO SPECIAL THANKS TO U 3 :D U KNOW WHO U ARE!**

**and yes, I was too lazy to describe what Neji was wearing XD**

**and also, plz tell me if u want an Ino pairing, because I'm not planning on writing one, but if I'll consider it if I get at least one request for it :)**

**AND TELL ME WHO U WANT ME TO PAIR HER WITH CUZ IDC (I do prefer Chouji Sai or Kiba tho... even tho if she's with Shika or Chouji there will be no more InoShikaChou in the next generation.) think about that, ShikaIno fans! ;)**

**AANNNDDDD if u do want an Ino pairing, tell me what u want her to wear cuz I suck at thinking of ideas for outfits XD IF U DONT I WILL MAKE HER WEAR A PIG COSTUME, I'M NOT JOKING!**

**so plz review ;D**


	3. Notice

**Hey, sorry this isn't really an update...**

**Well first off, I usually write like 7 chapters before I actually upload the first one, but I was really bored and wanted to write a SasuSaku. Honestly, I really hate this story and have no clue why I uploaded it but so far, it has the best stats of all my stories so far... *heartbroken***

**But, if you guys really want me to continue, I will :)**

**Just wondering if I should take it off or if too many people would miss it...**

**(I mostly specialize in OC stories, so I'm not so good at other kinds. I have no ideas. XD)**

**So what do you think?**


End file.
